Relatos eróticos
by NoeLawliet
Summary: "—¡Hola, soy Summer Lowell y estoy aquí para escucharte a ti! Sí, a ti, todo lo que tengas que contarme, todas tus fantasías ocultas y tus secretos. ¡Llámame ya!" Bendy, Style, Bunny & Creek.


_**South Park © Matt Stone y Trey Parker.  
Summer Lowell **__**© NoeLawliet.**_

* * *

**Relatos eróticos.  
**

**Bendy: La tanga musical.**

—¡Hola, hola, hola! ¡Buenas noches a todos! —gritó la locutora, tan emocionada como siempre—. ¡Mi nombre es Summer Lowell y estoy aquí para escucharte a ti! Sí, a ti, quien está escuchándome cada noche como siempre —la locutora se echó para atrás el cabello tan castaño como las nueces, y sonrió atrevida—. El tema que trataremos hoy serán... los relatos eróticos. Cuéntame, tus experiencias, tus fantasías, tus juguetes preferidos o si no lo usas por qué. Incluso puedes contarme tu primera visita a un Sex-Shop o si te gustaría ir a uno, entonces, ¿con quién? ¿Acompañado o de pareja? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Se quedó un minuto en silencio. Al instante, sonó el conocido timbre de una llamada, y Summer, riéndose un poco ante la popularidad de su programa en la radio a la noche, contestó.

—¿Hola? ¿Con quién tengo el privilegio de hablar? —preguntó sonriente.

_—Hum... hola, me llamo Wendy Testaburger._

—¡Hola Wendy! Cuéntame todo sin problemas, estás saliendo al aire perfectamente, no tengas vergüenza —Summer entendía a la perfección lo que se sentía estar en vivo y no tener ni una puta idea de qué hablar. Su primera vez en la radio no había tan bien como ella lo esperaba, pero siempre supo que debía mejorar con el tiempo porque ese programa de radio se lo había heredado su padre a ella. Volviendo a la realidad, Summer volcó su atención en la joven.

_—Soy de South Park, y tengo dieciocho años. Este... quería contarte, Summer, primero que nada, que estoy de novia con una chica llamada Bebe, desde hace un año, cuando corté con mi actual mejor amigo Stan. Es hermosa e inteligente, no podría pedir nada más de ella. Y la experiencia que te contaré sucedió en un Sex-Shop.  
» Yo no tenía ni idea de qué era eso, jamás había visitado uno, ni siquiera estando de pareja con Stan, así que para mí, cuando entré acompañada de mi amiga Red, era un mundo totalmente interesante y que debía descubrir. Los vendedores, dos hombres y dos mujeres, nos explicaron y aclararon cada duda que teníamos, fue vergonzoso, sí, pero fascinante al mismo tiempo._

—Suele pasar con la mayoría de las principiantes —agregó Summer, con suma curiosidad y jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo. Si había algo que le interesaba más que el yuri, era el yaoi. Sí, nuestra querida locutora era una fujoshi hecha y derecha.

—_Sí, pero eso no fue lo mejor de todo, Summer. _—Wendy soltó una risita entre traviesa y nerviosa.— _¿Sabes qué fue lo único que me compré?_

—¿Qué?

_—Una tanga musical._

Summer escupió el vaso de coca-cola del cual estaba bebiendo un trago.

—¡No me jodas! —chilló la locutora, medio ahogada y medio riéndose—. ¿Una tanga musical? ¡Eres una genia, Wendy!

La joven al otro lado de la línea se rió. Todavía estaba vivo el recuerdo de ella usando una tanga musical y bailando con esa música frente a Bebe.

—_Tenía una canción que decía "La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar, porque no tiene, porque le falta, un pene por detrás"_ —Summer y Wendy explotaron en carcajadas al terminar la oración la joven de la otra línea.

—Wendy, eres una ídola, me encantó hablar contigo —aseguró Summer limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, tan celestes como el cielo—. De verdad, pero ahora tengo más llamadas para atender. ¡Espero que tú y tu pareja Bebe sigan tan bien en el futuro como en el presente! Y llama de nuevo, si quieres, para contarme cómo está tu relación día a día... y si siguen usando la tanga musical —la locutora sonrió divertida, haciendo que la Testaburger se sonrojase aunque no podía verlo. Cortó la llamada, sintiendo unos brazos alrededor de su cintura (¿y de quién más iban a ser si no de su bonita rubia?)

—¿Has llamado a la radio para contar lo de la tanga musical? —preguntó la Stevens.

—Sí, era una anéctoda que merecía ser contada —respondió ruborizada la morena, dándose vuelta y dándole un pequeño beso que Bebe no dudó en corresponder y alagar.

Mientras tanto, en el programa de la radio, Summer seguía riéndose por lo dicho por la primera llamada.

—¡Sin duda, esta Wendy se lo pasó en grande con su novia! Pero, olvidando un poco a la genia y a su tanga musical, ¿quién se anima a contar sus secretos oscuros y sus fantasías ocultas? ¿O experiencias? ¡Ah, tenemos suerte hoy! —Summer sonrió con satisfacción y contestó la llamada entrante—. ¿Con quién tengo el privilegio de hablar?

_—Hola, me llamo Kenny McCormick..._

* * *

**H_ola_. c: Sí, ya sé que he subido un oneshot Style con referencia a un Sex-Shop pero ayer, cuando iba a la habitación de mi abuela para dormir (acá hace un calor terrible y como es la única que tiene aire acondicionado en su cuarto, vamos todos para allá a la noche para descansar. xD) escuché la radio y sobre una divertida anéctoda de una viejita de 75 años que contaba que fue con su amiga de toda la vida a un Sex-Shop por primera vez y que se compró una tanga musical xDD Esa ancianita es mi ídola. (?) En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren dejarme sugerencias, sean bienvenidos. :3**

_**Matta nee!**_


End file.
